Explorer
An explorer was an individual who expanded the knowledge about previously unexplored or unknown locations, such as making through the process of exploration. Explorers of Earth's North American frontier were known as frontiersmen. ( ) According to John Gill, Jonathan Archer was the "greatest explorer of the 22nd century". ( , okudagram) Archer himself, as well as members of Archer's crew aboard , including Malcolm Reed and Charles Tucker III, considered themselves explorers. ( ) Jonathan Archer was described as both an explorer and a great warrior to Zobral by a Suliban transport captain. ( ) James T. Kirk described himself as primarily an explorer in 2269. ( ) Karla Five was a self-described explorer of space. ( ) Jean-Luc Picard similarly considered himself an explorer and was also described as such by others, including Kosinski, Natasha Yar and Anij. ( ; ; ) According to Beverly Crusher in 2364, great explorers (such as Picard) were often lonely. ( ) Picard also occasionally described his crew and Starfleet in general as being explorers, a sentiment also shared by Data. ( ) During the Dominion War in 2375, when other missions took precedence, Picard lamented whether someone remembered when they used to be explorers. ( ) Kathryn Janeway, The Doctor, and Chakotay similarly considered the crew of the to be explorers. ( , , ) Kes also described the crew of the Voyager as "natural-born explorers", while a trader at a space station described them as a "curious group" of explorers. ( ) William T. Riker was called an explorer both by Jean-Luc Picard and Berlinghoff Rasmussen. ( ) In his first conversation with the Prophets in 2369, Benjamin Sisko described all Humans as explorers, both of the universe and their daily lives. ( ) Later that year, Miles O'Brien asked Tosk whether he was an explorer or a scientist. ( ) Several non-Starfleet personnel explicitly described themselves as not being explorers, including Kira Nerys and Quark. During first contact with the Wadi in 2369, followed by the later discovery that Benjamin Sisko, Kira, Jadzia Dax, and Julian Bashir were unwilling participants in the Wadi game of chula, Kira remarked that "I'm sure all you Starfleet explorers find this fascinating, but I'm a Bajoran administrator. This is not what I signed up for." ( ) Some Starfleet members also didn't consider themselves explorers. Mortimer Harren claimed in 2376 that he "wasn't meant to be an explorer", since he only signed onto Voyager to later gain entrance into the Orion Institute of Cosmology and conduct theoretical work. ( ) When Commander Benjamin Sisko contracted Quark to come along on the 's first mission into the Gamma Quadrant to seek out the Dominion in 2371, Quark initially denied himself the opportunity, stating, "I'm not a diplomat, or an explorer, or a tactical officer, or whatever else you might need on this trip. Now, if you need a caterer, I'll be happy to loan you a new replicator..." ( ) In 2371, the described his people as explorers from another galaxy. ( ) According to Motura, the Vidiians were known as explorers and educators before the Phage. ( ) According to Neelix in 2372, he had signed on to Voyager to be a guide, strategist, explorer, and adventurer. ( ) Kathryn Janeway was called an explorer by Q, who rhetorically asked her, while analogizing his life as a , "You're an explorer. What if you had nothing left to explore? Would you want to live forever under those circumstances?" ( ) When another Q later offered to conceive a child with Janeway and told her she could explore entirely unknown dimensions with their child, she admitted that every explorer would be intrigued by such a prospect. ( ) The Mikhal Travelers were described by Janeway as a "loosely governed race of explorers." ( ) According to Janeway, Erin and Magnus Hansen fancied themselves explorers, but wanted nothing to do with Starfleet or the Federation. ( ) Later, Janeway called their methods "unorthodox" but stated that most great explorers were. The Doctor commented that most explorers didn't take their four-year old daughter along. ( ) Chakotay was called a scientist and explorer by Tuvok in 2374. ( ) A year later, Harry Kim jokingly called Chakotay a true explorer for going on a date with Valerie Archer. ( ) When One named himself as being an explorer in 2375, Seven of Nine replied that "we [the crew of Voyager] all are". ( ) Naomi Wildman described herself as an explorer upon meeting a holographic Trevis. When asked by Trevis what this was like, she replied with "space battles with aliens and strange anomalies". ( ) Members of a photonic species described themselves as explorers when encountering Doctor Chaotica. ( ) Kurros described the Think Tank as a small group of explorers, like the Voyager crew, though, his group sought challenges. ( ) See also * Explorer ship * Explorer S-55 * Secretary of Exploration External link * Category:Science Category:Occupations